Silent Mobius: 7 Sins
is a fan game created by Purple Paw Studios. Plot :Under construction After receiving a message from an unknown individual that a Chaos Emerald was hidden within the mysterious town of Silent Hill, Sonic the Hedgehog takes it upon himself to travel there and recover the gem. Once he arrives down Bachman Rd., it doesn't take the Hero of Mobius long to realize that there is no Chaos Emerald. However, that quickly becomes the least of his concerns; a disturbing and grotesque-looking creature, resembling a decaying head with four arms attached to the sides, quickly attempts to attack him. Characters Main *'Sonic the Hedgehog' - The Hero of Mobius finds himself trapped in the bowels of Silent Hill after receiving a false message that a Chaos Emerald was hiding inside the town. *'The Spirit Nomads' - A traveling band of gypsies who aid Sonic on his quest. They've taken cover from the monsters inside Balkan Church. When you first meet them, some of their number are gone... **'Damon the Foxirrel' - The leader of The Spirit Nomads. Sometime later in the game (after you defeat The Dreamer), he'll lend you his tulwar, which is the strongest Melee Slashing weapon in the game. **'Hecuba the Sphinx' - The healer and seer. If you're confused on what to do next, talk to her. She'll also give you hints on where to find Robbie the Rabbit in order to get the "Wabbit Season" achievement. **'Gavriil the Skunsel' - The scout. He leads Sonic to The Bridge and helps him defeat The ???. **'Fabian the Kuwagata' - **'Carmen the Kuwagata' - She ends up getting lost inside Midwich Elementary School, but manages to avoid becoming a meal for The Devourer thanks to Sonic. **'Dragomir the Badger' - A bold and aggressive warrior who will temporarily join up with Sonic when the hero goes to Alchemilla Hospital. He ends up getting severely (but not fatally) wounded by The Dreamer, regretfully leaving Sonic to fight against the monstrosity alone. **'Eugen the Muskox' - A talented blacksmith who'll upgrade some of Sonic's melee weapons, as long as you find the right ingredients. Check the Weapons page to see which weapons can be upgraded. **'Lenuta the Harcat' - A brash female warrior who ends up getting lost inside Alchemilla Hospital. She is rescued by the combined forces of Sonic and Dragomir (even though the badger gets severely wounded by Alchemilla's resident boss, The Dreamer). **'Kohar the Hedgecoon' - **'Maral the Deer' - **'Lusine the Wolf' - **'Vartan the Hyrax' - **'Ross the Mongynx' - The youngest member of The Spirit Nomads. He was held captive by The Executioner, but Sonic rescued him. Minor Weapons Weapons come in two classes; Melee and Firearm. In the Melee class there are four Subclasses; Bludgeoning (I.E a hammer), Piercing (I.E a spear), Cutting (I.E a katana) and Other. Items There are many different items in the game. Conventional *'Ammo' - Healing *'Health Drink' - A common healing item that restore a small amount of Sonic's health. *'First Aid Kit' - A somewhat uncommon healing item that restores a fairly large amount of Sonic's health. *'Ampoule' - A very powerful healing item; in fact, the most powerful in the game. They not only restore all of Sonic's health, no matter how little is left, but they also permanently increase his maximum health by a small degree. There are only 10 ampoules in the entire game. Other Important/Key Items *'Crest of Temperance' - One of the seven Crests of Virtue. Obtained by defeating The Devourer in Midwich Elementary School. *'Crest of Patience' - One of the seven Crests of Virtue. Obtained by defeating The ??? on The Bridge. *'Crest of Charity' - One of the seven Crests of Virtue. Obtained by defeating The ??? in Dargento Cemetery. *'Crest of Humility' - One of the seven Crests of Virtue. Obtained by defeating The ??? in Cedar Grove Sanitarium. *'Crest of Diligence' - One of the seven Crests of Virtue. Obtained by defeating The Dreamer in Alchemilla Hospital. *'Crest of Chastity' - One of the seven Crests of Virtue. Obtained by defeating The Temptress in Lake side Amusement Park. *'Crest of Kindness' - One of the seven Crests of Virtue. Obtained by defeating The Executioner in The Lighthouse. *'Cedar Grove Sanitarium Key' - Needed to access Cedar Grove Sanitarium. Located inside the Overlook Penitentiary. *'Alchemilla Hospital Key' - Needed to access Alchemilla Hospital. Located inside Artaud Theater. Locations You start off in Old Silent Hill. After defeating The Devourer, the boss of Midwich Elementary (and first boss), you go to the bridge connecting Old silent Hill with Central Silent Hill and defeat The ???. Then you travel to Central Silent Hill. After defeating The Dreamer, the boss of Alchemilla Hospital, you travel back to Old Silent Hill to defeat the last two bosses in Lake Side Amusement Park and The Lighthouse respectively. Balkan Church Midwich Elementary School The Devourer is fought here. The Bridge The ??? is fought here. Dargento Cemetery The ??? is fought here. Overlook Penitentiary The key to Cedar Grove Sanitarium is found here. Cedar Grove Sanitarium The ??? is fought here. Artaud Theater The key to Alchemilla Hospital is found here. Alchemilla Hospital The Dreamer is fought here. Lake Side Amusement Park The Temptress is fought here. The Lighthouse The Executioner is fought here. Enemies Monsters *'Hellhound' - The resident dog monster for this game. *'Eater' - A monster based around the Sin of Gluttony. They are seen as underlings of The Devourer. *'Coma' - A monster based around the Sin of Sloth. They are seen as underlings of The Dreamer. *'Succubus' - A monster based around the Sin of Lust. They are seen as underlings of The Temptress. *'Juggernaut' - A monster based around the Sin of Wrath. They are seen as underlings of The Executioner. Bosses There are 8 bosses in the entire game; the 7 Sins, and the final boss. They are placed in the order they are fought. *'The Devourer' - A boss monster based around the Sin of Gluttony, fought in Midwich Elementary School. Upon defeating it, you obtain the Crest of Temperance. *'[[The ???' - A boss monster based around the Sin of Envy, fought on The Bridge. Upon defeating it, you obtain the Crest of Patience. *'[[The ???' - A boss monster based around the Sin of Greed, fought in Dargento Cemetery. Upon defeating it, you obtain the Crest of Charity. *'[[The ???' - A boss monster based around the Sin of Pride, fought in Cedar Grove Sanitarium. Upon defeating it, you obtain the Crest of Humility. *'The Dreamer' - A boss monster based around the Sin of Sloth, fought in Alchemilla Hospital. Upon defeating it, you obtain the Crest of Diligence. *'The Temptress' - A boss monster based around the Sin of Lust, fought in Lake Side Amusement Park. Upon defeating it, you obtain the Crest of Chastity. *'The Executioner' - A boss monster based around the Sin of Wrath, fought in The Lighthouse. Upon defeating it, you obtain the Crest of Kindness. Endings Like all of the Silent Hill games, there are multiple endings to be found. Achievements You can obtain different achievements in this game. Many of them unlock special features, such as alternate skins/costumes, artwork, weapons, etc. Easter Eggs/Cameos Category:Ryushusupercat's stuff Category:Silent Mobius: 7 Sins